


True Cringe

by SerLadyJenn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cringe, F/F, So Much Cringe, im sorry i was so young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLadyJenn/pseuds/SerLadyJenn
Summary: Please don't read this
Relationships: LlunarSkyy/SerLadyJenn
Kudos: 1





	True Cringe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becca i guess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=becca+i+guess).



> I'm so sorry not really though

LlunarSkyy couldn't do it anymore. All this time she's denied her true feelings for SerLadyJenn but now she knows it's impossible to do so. LlunarSkyy wishes SerLadyJenn was here right now, so she could go on her knees and confess her true feelings for her. 

She smiled bitterly to herself. If Ran were here she'd be laughing at me right now.

In hindsight, maybe telling Ran to go to bed was a bad idea, because she needed to talk to someone who knew the situation. And boy did Ran know about the situation. Ran might even berate her, if not laugh at her predicament. It wasn't like she didn't say on numerous occasions how much she supported LlunarSkyy and SerLadyJenn. There were even several others on their discord server who openly expressed their approval of their relationship.

Pffffft. LlunarSkyy thought. What a relationship it is now.

The situation, simply put, was nothing but a mess. A mess LlunarSkyy had to be the one to clean up. No matter it takes, SerLadyJenn was going to speak to her. Even if she didn't want to. The situation is delicate, but never let it be said that LlunarSkyy wasn't one to jump head first into pain. Her live for Supernatural was proof of that.

Flashback to Discord Server

SerLadyJenn: We got married

LlunarSkyy: No 

LlunarSkyy: We're not married  
I never agreed

LlunarSkyy: Never

SerLadyJenn: Do we want one kid or two?

LlunarSkyy: We're two woman we can't  
have kids

SerLadyJenn: Adoption 

LlunarSkyy: WE'RE NOT MARRIED

SerLadyJenn: Its okay I know you love me 

LlunarSkyy: No, no I don't and never will

SerLadyJenn: Don't worry, I'll wait for you  
My love. Forever

LlunarSkyy: Pffft

LlunarSkyy: IT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN  
I'D RATHER SLEEP WITH JOHN  
WINCHESTER THAN YOU

SerLadyJenn: 💔

SerLadyJenn is now Offline

LlunarSkyy: Oh no 

Luna: Oooooh you fucked up big  
time 

LlunarSkyy: oh shit

Now LlunarSkyy was all alone in the discord server. At least, it felt like being alone. She never realized how much just speaking to SerLadyJenn brightened her day but now without her inappropriate come-ons the world felt bleak. It truly felt like her once colorful worked was now gray, as if from a 1940s horror film. 

Pfffffft. LlunarSkyy couldn't help but think, as she always. It really does feel like a horror film.

Now if she said this on the discord server she'd probably say something like, “Now let me be the first to die then.” Where then SerLadyJenn would say back, “Haha, I'd be the one who jumps head first to the killer.” and then LlunarSkyy would then say, “Pfffft. Same.” 

LlunarSkyy sighed and turned to look at her computer. She was in no mood to continue with her Supernatural and Percy Jackson crossover fanfic, where she had only had writer's block before and now can't even stomach even reading a line. (I'm sorry this sounds creepy af ik someone help it's 12:30 am)

SerLadyJenn would've made a disgusting joke, taking an innocent sentence and twisting it to something dirtier. LlunarSkyy was ashamed to admit she secretly smiled behind the screen at her jokes while online she made a scene. She would always say the usual things, “Omg, omfg,OMG,OMF, OH NO, O H N O, Someone kill me, and, PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT” But it was all part of the bit right? The usual song and dance they do and then SerLadyJenn makes it worse with another joke or more commentary by Ran. 

God, this should be the story of some terrible fanfic. LlunarSkyy mused. I bet SerLadyJenn would have a ball with this plot. She stopped, went through her thoughts and snorted. Pfffft, Ball . . .SerLadyJenn would've made some joke about ‘always having a ball.’

There was only one other person who she could talk to right now. Which was J E N E S S A I S C R A Z Y, an appropriate way to describe Jenn but who's user was really named Lena. Or Llama, depending on if you ask Jenn or not. 

Pffffft. LlunarSkyy couldn't help but roll her eyes. As much as Jenn was a pain in her ass, she was entertaining, even making her laugh sometimes.

LlunarSkyy went to see if Lena was online. 

She sadly was not.

Fine then. Who needs Llama any way?

LlunarSkyy -

Wait just one fucking second. Why the Hell do I keep referring myself as LlunarSkyy? I do actually have a name. Becca viciously realized.

But now something felt different. Her head felt clearer, everything in more focus than it had originally. The sharp pain in her chest when she thought about her unconfessed love for SerLadyJenn was gone. She now felt nothing, dare she say even okay. Becca was no longer obsessed with finding SerLadyJenn and begging for forgiveness. 

But why? Why did her deep feelings suddenly go away like her will to live?

Holy shit. 

I'm in a SkyyLady fic. Becca realized 

PFFFT JESUS CHRIST JENN NOOOO

Becca hurriedly went to her discord and punched the button to leave the server, hoping to gain some free will from this cursed fic she was trapped in. Everytime she pushed the button though, it wouldn't work.

No. Becca gave a light sob as her fake reality sunk in. Her eyes then became unfocused again, her vision blurry like before.

NOOOO DAMN YOU JENN STOP THIS.

Jenn either didn't hear it simply just wrote what she thought and didn't care. Becca's body started feeling numb and the beginning of her earlier chest pain began. The sudden need to contact SerLadyJenn was just too strong and her mind greedily filled it of thoughts on how to declare her love for her.

Becca didn't seem to see the message in the corner of her discord chat but that didn't matter, because it was soon erased.

Hehehe ready for round two 

Ifyouknowwhatimean

**Author's Note:**

> Oof


End file.
